


a few more minutes

by bossheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, clingy sunghoon, cold mornings, heeseung just wants to get out of bed, sunghoon just wants to hug heeseung, this is my first fluff attempt pls don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: "Hoon, let go." Heeseung groaned."No, let's stay like this for a few more minutes." Sunghoon mumbled.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	a few more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> im attempting fluff! 
> 
> i've never actually tried fluff since i always found angst easier so please don't judge

"Sunghoon, get up." Heeseung said softly, shaking the younger boy slightly.

"Mhm..." Sunghoon said mindlessly, completely ignoring Heeseung.

Sunghoon moved closer to Heeseung, hiding his face in the older's chest as he only hugged him tighter.

"Hoon, let go." Heeseung groaned.

"No, let's stay like this for a few more minutes. It's still early." Sunghoon mumbled, eyes not even opening.

"It's almost 10, Hoon-ah. The sun is long out." Heeseung pointed.

"Still feels like 6 to me..." Sunghoon complained. "The sun's not doing anything. It's too cold and dark to get up... I need more of your hugs to warm me up."

"You big baby." Heeseung sighed, hiding his smile.

"But okay. Only a few more minutes, and then we're getting up." Heeseung gave in as he wrapped an arm around Sunghoon again.

Sunghoon only hummed, smiling in satisfaction.

"Yeah. A few more minutes." Sunghoon said.


End file.
